2 de Mayo
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: El día dos fue un día tragico en madrid, pero por otro lado, fue el inicio de la revolución contra Francia. Breve historia que narra la lucha del pueblo madrileño. Dedicado a todos los madrileños como yo


Autora: hola traigo un pequeño fic sobre los levantamientos del dos de mayo.

En memoria de todos los Madrileños que perdieron la vida al sublevarse contra Francia

Espero que os guste.

Personajes:

Madrid: María Susana Fernández Carriedo

España: Antonio Fernández Carriedo

Castillas: León y Mateo Fernández Carriedo.

En la casa de España, la pequeña Madrid estaba postrada ante la cama de su padre, el cual tras la invasión francesa había quedado un poco debilitado, al otro lado estaban los gemelos Castilla, ambos muy descontentos con lo que había pasado.

Los tres hermanos salieron de la habitación dejando a su padre descansar, las tropas napoleónicas le habían herido en Valencia, Barcelona y otras regiones, y no estaba en su mejor momento.

La pequeña María se sentó en las escaleras muy enfadada, a su lado se sentaron sus hermanos, León a la izquierda y Mateo a la derecha.

-No me gusta la situación que estamos viviendo-dijo Madrid-esas tropas Francesas nos han engañado, iban a por la tía Portugal y nos invaden a nosotros

-YA lo se es injusto, papá lo esta pasando muy mal-dijo Mateo soplando su flequillo castaño que ocupaba el lado derecho de su cara.

-Tio Francis lo pagará, nuestra intención era bloquear a Inglaterra y atacar Portugal que es su aliada-dijo mirando a la nada León con sus ojos dorados-Pero este bajito de mierda se aprovecho del motín de Aranjuez y nos invadió.

-Y para colmo nos quita a nuestros reyes-dijo Castilla la Mancha apretando los puños - y nos quiere implantar a su hermano por Rey. Éramos pocos y parió la abuela

María se levantó y se alisó su vestido azul, el cual ya le quedaba un poco pequeño y dejaba ver sus pantalones que llevaba siempre bajo la falda, se puso bien la diadema blanca, tomó su abrigo del perchero y salió a dar una vuelta por sus calles. La gente la animaba mucho verlos era lo mejor, al menos su gente estaba bien, una niña le agarró de la falda y ella se giró a ver.

-¿Que pasa pequeña?

-Señorita María-dijo la pequeña- algo pasa con el infante, nuestra gente está en el palacio real, se llevan a nuestro principe

María le dijo a la niña que se fuese a casa, y ella salió corriendo hacia el Palacio Real, primero les quitaban a su reyes y ahora al infante, malditos gabachos, cuando llegó a las puertas de Palacio pudo ver como un carruaje salía de él, dentro iba el infante Francisco de Paula.

-¿Pero que coño?-se dijo enfurecida

-¡Muerte a los Franceses!-escuchó Madrid como gritaba alguien y se dirigió a donde estaba todo el gentío

La gente que ya estaba enfurecida de por si empezó a gritar muerte a los franceses como si les fuese la vida en ello, y Madrid inundada por el odio dirigido hacia su tío Francis también comenzó a gritar.

-¡¡¡¡¡MUERTE A LOS FRENCESES!!!!

El olor a pólvora inundó el ambiente, los Franceses atacaban guiados por Murat a la gente que trataba de asaltar el castillo, un hombre la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hacia fuera del gentío.

-¿esta bien señorita Madrid?-preguntó un hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad-¿Esta bien?

-Si creo que si-se llevó una mano al brazo había sentido un dolor enorme ahí, al retirar la mano se dio cuenta de que sangraba-estoy sangrando

-Señorita María

-¡Eh vosotros rápido!-dijo un hombre-Retirada

-La señorita María esta herida-gritó el hombre que la había sacado del gentío.

-No pasa nada- dijo la madrileña-solo es un rasguño, hay que impedir que Francisco salga de Madrid.

-Si enseguida-dijo el hombre marchando con los demás y dejando sola a María, que se hizo un vendaje con su diadema de tela blanca que poco a poco se fue tiñendo de rojo.

Madrid se dirigió al centro del pueblo donde varias personas daban ordenes, el hombre que la ayudó antes la invitó a subir, ella sin dudar subió, era hora de que los gabachos pagasen por su osadía, no sabía si ganarían, pero empezarían una revolución y eso era bueno.

-Aprovisionad todas las armas que podáis-dijo, mirando a la gente con fiereza en sus ojos, entre el gentío distinguió a su padre y a sus hermanos, Antonio sonreía con una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto, una sonrisa que daba miedo-Organizaremos partidas de calle, un grupo irá conmigo el resto acogeos a otros lideres que están aquí en el estrado conmigo. Si veis un francés no le deis tregua por que ellos no os la darán.

-Luchemos por nuestra libertad-dijo Antonio que había subido al escenario colocándose al lado de su hija menor, en su espalda lucía reluciente el hacha- No dejemos que esos franceses se salgan con la suya. Bastante se han aprovechado de nosotros.

Antonio y María se miraron, ambos sabían que dolería, pero sería mucho peor con los franceses pululando como Pedro por su casa, sonrieron una con superioridad y el otro con sadicismo, dando a mostrar la cara del antiguo Imperio Español.

-¡¡¡¡¡MUERTE A LOS FRANCESES!!!!!-gritaron ambos Fernández, dándoles confianza a sus gentes-¡¡¡¡EXPULSEMOS A LOS GABACHOS!!!!

Ese día sería memorado por todos los españoles por siempre, sobretodo por los madrileños que lucharon utilizando las guerrillas, y todo lo que tenían a su disposición, pero la represalia fue terrible, pues aunque lucharon no pudieron derrotar a los franceses, pero iniciaron algo que les demostraría a los gabachos que con España uno no se mete sin salir escaldado.

Fue una jornada sangrienta que logró teñir la diadema blanca de María de rojo, nunca se molestó en lavarla, era un recuerdo de su gente que dio la vida tan valientemente en la sublevación del dos de mayo de 1808 y que fue la precursora de la guerra de la Independencia, el la que Francis quedó tan apaleado que dejo de molestar en un tiempo a España.

Varios años después la pequeña Madrid estaba sentada en la bañera apoyada en la espalda de su hermano Mateo, siempre se habían bañado juntos, y mientras el castellano del este limpiaba el pelo de su hermana esta leía con una sonrisa en el rostro lo que había escrito Napoleón sobre la guerra de España.

-Al parecer papá y nosotros les asustamos-rió Mateo abrazando a su hermana y apegándola más a él - la cara que puso Francis al ver a papá con su hacha llena de sangre y la mirada de demonio español se hizo pis encima

-es verdad, nunca le había visto correr tanto-rió Madrid-mira lo que pone el enano de mierda ese.

Mateo alzó un poco la cabeza y miró el prologo del libro que Napoleón había titulado como La maldita guerra de España. Historia social de la guerra de la Independencia, 1808-1814. soltó una carcajada y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana pequeña.

-hermano de Pepe Botella tenía que ser-dijo

-Es Pepe plazuelas-dijo Madrid dejando el libro en el taburete que tenía al lado de la bañera- destruyó muchas de mis iglesias y conventos.

-Ya lo se-dijo el mayor de los dos -Oye Madrid

-¿si?-dijo la otra cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en el pecho de su hermano mayor

-¿Nos hacemos uno?

La respuesta de Madrid fue un golpe en el estomago, como le enseñó romano, que dejó al mayor si respiración unos instantes, para luego quedarse dormido con su hermanita en le pecho. Mientras en el libro abierto por el prólogo se podía leer lo siguiente

"Esta maldita Guerra de España fue la causa primera de todas las desgracias de Francia. Todas las circunstancias de mis desastres se relacionan con este nudo fatal: destruyó mi autoridad moral en Europa, complicó mis dificultades, abrió una escuela a los soldados ingleses... esta maldita guerra me ha perdido."


End file.
